


Crop Tops and Fuckboys

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Intersex au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Intersex, NB, Nonbinary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: for taketaemtoyourleaders crop top jong challenge  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)The sleeves are long enough to cover half of his hands, too, so his fingers just peep out all cute and shit, and the bottom of it clings under his ribs in a way that makes people look at his tummy. He doesn’t wear clothes to be warm, he wears them to remind everyone of what a babe he is.“But that makes no sense,” Tae hisses.tw for misgendering nd a fuckboy bein u kno fuckboyish





	Crop Tops and Fuckboys

"It makes sense!” **  
**

“It doesn’t make sense.”

_“It makes sense.”_

“It does _not.”_

“ _How_ does it not make sense?”

Jonghyun purses his lips and frowns at Tae, who purses nir lips and frowns back. It makes perfect sense. It is a sweater and it is a crop top both at the same time and it makes, just, _extreme_ amounts of sense, and it has since Tae first started dissing it during first period. They shouldn’t even be having this conversation in the middle of government class right now. They should be starting their homework or something before the bell rings to send them home. Jonghyun lifts his eyebrows, impatient with how long Tae is taking to reply. Tae huffs.

“It’s,” Tae says, turning in nir chair to face Jonghyun’s desk from his row, “It’s a sweater _and_ a crop top? At the same time?” Ne gestures at Jonghyun’s crop sweater like that proves nir point. It doesn’t, at all, because _that_ point is _Jonghyun’s_ point. Jonghyun’s going to need Tae to elaborate a little bit here. “What’s the _function?_ ” Tae asks, gesturing even more aggressively at Jonghyun’s chest. “Your arms are covered but? Your whole stomach is just? There? It’s not keeping you _warm._ ” Ne scowls at the garment like it’s personally offending nem. Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“It’s like, seventy degrees still,” he says. “It’s not supposed to keep me warm.” It barely covers his shoulders, too, which is a plus because it lets everyone see how babely his arms are getting from all of the time he spends at the gym during gym. A solid twenty-something minutes half-heartedly lifting around fifteen pounds too little to really be challenging three times a week to scrape a passing grade went into these shoulders and he’s proud of them. And the fuzzy lilac material swoops low over his chest to show his collarbones and sweet little chest mole. The sleeves are long enough to cover half of his hands, too, so his fingers just peep out all cute and shit, and the bottom of it clings under his ribs in a way that makes people look at his tummy. He doesn’t wear clothes to be _warm,_ he wears them to remind everyone of what a babe he is.

“But that makes no _sense,_ ” Tae hisses. “And like, you have the thick sports bra straps, which are good, but you don’t have a necklace or anything to balance out all the other empty space?”

“Okay, now you’re bringing your fashion nitpicky bullshit into this,” Jonghyun frowns. Excuse him for not following every trend that comes out or not knowing how to accessorize properly or whatever. His thick sports bra straps are all that he needs. They’re kind of more than he needs, to be honest; he’d like to not have straps showing but he needs _something_ to offset the dress code or he wouldn’t be able to wear this at all. He pulls the shoulders up, lets his backpack cover his lower back, and holds his books in front of his stomach in the halls, and hopefully people either think it’s a full sweater or just assume that he’s wearing an undershirt under it instead of just a bra. Tae’s judgmental squint brings him out of his internal reasoning and he frowns more. “What?” he asks.

“It makes no sense,” Tae grumbles. Ne crosses nir arms and puffs up nir lips, grumpy and petulant. Jonghyun scoffs. He doesn’t get how Tae thinks ne can even talk about his clothes not making sense with the shit ne comes to school wearing.

“Did I judge you for that green visor hoodie you wore that one time?” he asks. “Or that cone hat?” He cocks a brow accusingly when Tae’s face twists into more of a scowl. “Or the spikes?” he asks. The large black and white shoulder spikes paired with sparkly leggings. “The ones that got confiscated for being too obnoxious?” he continues. He didn’t judge Tae for those at all. He went with nem to get them back from the office after school and everything. Tae makes an interesting noise, halfway between a groan and a grumble; Jonghyun leans over the space between their desks and plucks at the bullshit that Tae is wearing now. “Have I judged you for this?” he asks, pointedly sticking his whole hand through one of the loose fishnet yarn holes of nir sweater. “This isn’t keeping you warm,” he chides. Tae hisses and snatches nir arm away.

“That’s--different,” ne says. Jonghyun snorts. It is not. If anything, Tae dresses even more ridiculously than Jonghyun does. Ne’s been at this school for like a month and a half and not a week has gone by without some part of nir “high fashion” outfit getting confiscated. They never did get that spiked headband back from the office.

“Different how?” he asks, crossing his arms haughtily. Tae mirrors him with an even haughtier arm cross, if possible, and opens nir mouth to give an explanation that Jonghyun never hears because they get interrupted by a slug.

“Eyy, girl, what’s good today?” Andrew asks, sliding his fuckboy ass into the empty desk in front of Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun scowls at him, glancing over to the other side of the room where his actual desk is. Why the fuck is he even over here. Tae frowns at him also, that special look of disgust that Jonghyun has only ever seen directed at fuckboy number four. It doesn’t deter Andrew at all and he leans up even closer to Tae with that smarmy smirk of his. “There’s that party at Yvonne’s this weekend,” he grins, “you gonna come find m--”

“No,” Tae says. Ne turns to face forward and start packing up their stuff before the bell rings. Jonghyun watches as Andrew’s smile falters.

“Why not?” he asks.

“Not interested,” Tae says, inspecting nir little strawberry eraser before tossing it into nir banana pencil case.

“Why not?” Andrew asks again. “You barely even know me.”

“I don’t want to know you,” Tae says flatly.

“Why _not?_ ” Andrew demands. Jonghyun thinks he should really find some other question to ask that doesn’t make him sound like a broken record. Tae leaves him hanging for a few seconds as ne struggles to tug the zipper of nir pencil case closed, long enough for Jonghyun to see him start to get all puffy. He will never understand how Tae can be so brave. _He_ gets scared when fuckboys like Andrew start talking to him about just regular shit.

“You don’t want me to tell you,” Tae says heavily, sighs it out like it’s tiresome to have to waste nir breath talking to Andrew. Andrew gets even more pissy and scoots as close to the edge of his chair as possible to frown up in Tae’s face. Or, at the side of Tae’s face, because Tae still hasn’t turned to look at him again.

“Why not?” he says for a fourth time. “I bet I do. Tell me. You’re not even giving me a chance. At least give me a _reason_.” He reaches out to tug Tae’s bag away to get nir attention; Tae snatches it close to nemself and scowls up at the ceiling.

“I’m not into you,” ne says, holding up one finger. “You’re not cute. Your voice bugs me. You didn’t even _try_ on that presentation last week.” Tae gestures with their fourth finger towards the front of the class where they all gave their little group presentations the other day. Jonghyun distinctly remembers Andrew not doing jack shit in Tae’s group and Tae grumbling about it for the entire weekend. Tae holds up a fifth finger, still not looking at fuckboy number four, and continues on.

“You can’t take no for an answer, you think you’re entitled to my time and my ‘chances’ just because you’re attracted to me, you _insist_ upon calling me a girl when I’ve _told_ you that I’m not, you don’t respect me, I’m grey demi aro and extremely anxious about who I let get close to me as a friend before I even _think_ about dating them, and I don’t date binary cis people.” Ne holds up nir ten fingers and finally turns to frown at Andrew, wiggling them all in his face. “There,” ne says. “Ten reasons off the top of my head. And I’m sure if you give me enough time, I’ll think of more.” Ne puts nir hands down and continues to frown at Andrew; Andrew frowns right back. Jonghyun thinks he’s a little dazed. Jonghyun would be too, if he’d just had his life read to him like that.

“What?” Andrew asks after a long moment of silence. Jonghyun barely represses his snort. Tae rolls nir eyes and turns back to finish packing nir stuff.

“Bye,” ne mumbles, shoving nir textbook inside. Jonghyun watches Andrew’s eyebrows furrow.

“If you won’t let me call you a girl or a boy then what the fuck am I supposed to call you?” he snaps. Tae effortlessly ignores him and Jonghyun rolls his eyes. Holy shit. Of all the things that he could have replied to, he had to fall back on the same thing that he always harps on about.

“Nothing, maybe?” he mumbles to himself. Like, obviously. Almost immediately, Andrew turns to glare at him instead.

“Shut the fuck up, Junghee,” he scowls. “No one asked for the opinion of the school slut.” Even as he sneers at him, Jonghyun catches his eyes flick down to the dip of his sweater, like he thinks he’s going to find something, like Jonghyun isn’t already pretty flat underneath his sports bra. Jonghyun gives him his best ugly glare because he can never think up snappy comebacks quickly enough and it’s the next best thing. That jab at his reputation didn’t even make sense; he doesn’t think he even knows half of the Sophomore class, let alone the entire school.

“Eleven,” Tae says loudly, and when Jonghyun and Andrew both turn to look at nem, ne’s glaring at Andrew again full force. “you assume someone’s clothes determine their promiscuity. Twelve, you shame people based on how much sex you assume they have. Thirteen, you’re rude to my friends.” That last one comes out a little more forcefully than the others and Jonghyun feels a little ping of fuzziness despite how shitty this conversation has gone. He likes how protective Tae gets, how ne always stands up for Jonghyun where Jonghyun is too scared to. “You’re making this really easy,” Tae says, shaking nir head in mock disappointment.

The bell rings then and cuts Andrew off before he can even reply; Tae stands up immediately and hikes nir bag over nir shoulder. Jonghyun follows suit, doing his best to copy Tae’s schooled indifference and following nem out of the classroom in record time. He doesn’t see Andrew coming out of the room with the rest of the class and assumes that instead of just getting lost in the crowd, fuckboy number four is still sitting in that desk, half melted into the chair from how roasted he was. It’s a thought that makes Jonghyun giggle to himself, which makes Tae smile to see.

“Anyway,” ne says, and reaches over to poke Jonghyun’s tummy. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“What--” Jonghyun looks down at his stomach, confused for just a moment before he remembers. Then he pouts. “ _You_ don’t make sense,” he grumbles. This sweater is very nice and very cute and he won’t be sweater shamed by his friends. He catches sight of Eunsook leaving her Economy classroom behind Tae and wiggles over to her, lifting up to his tiptoes to pout on her shoulder. “Eunsookie,” he whines. “Tae’s being mean to me again.”

“Are you still arguing about the crop top?” She asks, looking between the two of them with a sigh. Jonghyun pouts more on her; Tae gestures wildly at his sweater.

 _“It makes no fucking sense,_ ” ne hisses. Jonghyun makes his eyes as sad as possible as Eunsook shakes her head and pushes them both down the hall towards the door.

“You’re both ridiculous,” she mutters.


End file.
